degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
List of Sexually Assaulted Characters
Listed here are characters who have been sexually assaulted. Raped Characters Paige Michalchuk In Shout (1) 'when Degrassi beats rival soccer team Bardell, Spinner asks Paige out. She accepts, but when she is asked by Dean Walton, who goes to Bardell, to a party, she cancels on Spinner despite Hazel's protests. Paige flirts with Dean until a girl warns her about him and tells her she should keep her guard around him. Paige dismisses the warnings as simple jealousy. When she notices Spinner and Jimmy arriving, she asks Dean to take her somewhere private. Dean leads her to his room and the two proceed to get on the bed together. Paige is under the impression they were going to make out, but when he takes out a condom, she immediately says no. However, Dean begins to pushing back onto the bed and forces her down. Despite Paige trying to defend herself, he rapes her. Darcy Edwards In 'Standing In The Dark (1), Darcy begins the new semester by revealing her relationship with Peter to her parents, which he is reluctant to do, upsetting Darcy in the process. Shebegins to become stressed when both her parents are skeptic about her and Peter being together. Holly J. starts to get catty with her, so Darcy is happy when Manny and Jane invite her and Peter on a skiing trip. She is enjoying herself, until she goes to a party. Peter and Darcy are intensely making out, but then Peter swings her on the bed and tries to make Darcy go to the next level, but she stops him, saying "above the waist rule" and she tells him to leave the room. Upset, she gets drunk and Manny and her have an argument. She goes to the bathroom, and her drink is seen being spiked with drugs by an unknown stranger. She drinks it again and passes out. Later that night, she is shown being led into the bedroom by someone and is raped. Bianca DeSousa In Idioteque, Bianca is forced into a sexual relationship with Vince to keep Drew safe. When Bianca gets out of school later that day, Drew meets her and tells him that she made amends with Vince. Drew then breaks up with her, hoping they can start over with their lives. Bianca looks upset and says that she will disappear. Zoë Rivas In Basket Case, she is first seen telling Winston how she will see him at the party and smiling at him. Once there, she is seen yelling while drunk "Who is ready to have some fun tonight!!?" as the crowd cheers. That night, she drunkenly walks through to Miles and then down to her bra and panties, then collapses on top of him, wrapping her arms around him. The two almost kiss, but are stopped by Winston. She passes out before Miles and Winston decide to take her to the pool house to sober up. This is were she was sexually assaulted by Luke and Neil. Attempted Rape Emma Nelson In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Emma is waiting for her mother to leave the house so she could go see Jordan, her online boyfriend. Before she goes, she calls Manny. Emma lies and says she's not going to see Jordan. Manny says she's so relieved. Emma says she'll call Manny tomorrow. The call ends. Later, Emma goes to a hotel by cab. She goes inside, waits in the lobby, and calls Jordan. She leaves a message explains that she's a little early so she'll just wait down here. Emma meets a man holding a box of pizza named Mr. Nystrom. He says that one of his students was supposed to be meeting a girl. He asks if she's the girl. Emma says yes. Mr. Nystrom says that he's Jordan's teacher. The man says that Jordan is so excited to meet you. Emma says she's excited to meet him. Mr. Nystrom invites Emma to come to his room to have dinner. Emma decides to go with him. While they're walking to his room. They then enter his room. Mr. Nystrom knocks on another room and tells the guys that pizza is here. Emma sits down with Mr. Nystrom. Mr. Nystrom takes out a video camera and says that he and the guys are going to be making a video journal of this trip. Mr. Nystrom says that Jordan talks about her all the time, and says he hears that Emma's a fellow hiker. Emma starts to get uncomfortable and leaves. She finds out the door is locked and goes into the nearby bathroom and locks the door. Emma realizes that Mr. Nystrom is Jordan. Emma says that she wants to go home. Mr. Nystrom tells Emma that he'll go down to the lobby so she can leave. Emma then unlocks the door leaves the bathroom. She tries to open the room door a second time, but Mr. Nystrom comes from behind her and closes the door. He threatens to tape her mouth if she makes a noise. Meanwhile Manny realizes that she must have lied and gone to meet Jordan after all. Manny runs to Degrassi and tells Spike and Snake about what had happened to Emma. Snake and Spike drive to the hotel and run to the room. Emma hears knocking on the door and realizes that her mother is at the door. She escapes the man and leaves the room. She leans against the wall facing Mr. Nystrom's room. Spike asks if she's okay. Emma watches as Mr. Nystrom is caught. Emma finds out the next day that Mr. Nystrom was a repeat offender . Connor DeLaurier In You Don't Know My Name (1), Connor is on "Real of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girl-friend", LoveQueen16, is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. He tells her that he's sorry that he didn't show up, and that they should definitely meet up again for real. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Mr. Simpson found out and is furious with Connor about LoveQueen16, so he bans Connor from all computers for a while. After, Connor notices Mr. Simpson's laptop is unattended, and he goes online to chat with LoveQueen16. He tells her everything, and how his friends don't understand him. He asks her to pick him up at his school parking lot, and they can go to her house to play the expansion pack. After he's done shooting some hoops, LoveQueen agrees, but she has to run some errands first. Later, LoveQueen comes to pick Connor up, and Connor tells her that he is so fustrated, with everyone, and she tells him she understands. She tells him that he can go back to her place and they can be more intimate. Connor tells her that he thought they were going to play the game, but she thinks he's silly. She then touches his leg, very creeply. He leaves the car, calls her a freak, and tells her to leave. Bianca DeSousa In Spring Fever, Anson grabs her by the arm and takes her to an alley to rape her. Anson pushes Bianca against a wall in a sketchy alley, attempting to take her clothes off. Bianca is screaming as Anson tries to cover her mouth. Drew hears screaming and come s to Bianca's rescue. Drew pushes Anson from behind and they have a huge fight. Anson is severly urting Drew, and Bianca is left screaming from them to stop. Drew is laying down on the pavement as Anson is about to kick him in the ribs again. Bianca hits Anson in the head with a cinderblock and he falls to the ground, dead. Drew and Bianca immediately run away into the middle of the city, crying and in tons of pain. Sexual Harassment K.C. Guthrie In Heart Like Mine (2), Coach Carson invites K. C. back to hotel room, watches porn with K.C. and then hooks K.C. up with a prostitute. K.C. is unaware at first, but then gets nervous and leaves the room. Later on, K.C. takes the gun out of the coach's car. K.C. apologizes to Clare and tells her he's sorry, but doesn't tell her what is going on with the coach. After K.C. confronts the coach and tells him he's a sick pervert, he reports the coach to Mr. Simpson and Ms. H., and shows them the gun. The police arrest the coach. At the end, K.C. talks to Jenna about her being right about the coach, and they lean on each other. Clare Edwards In Waterfalls (1), she is first seen walking to the front steps of the school with Alli and Eli when she texts Asher about getting her own story. The two try to calm her nerves when Asher calls to offer her to lunch and she accepts. At lunch, the two talk about her coming up with a new, exciting story that is newsworthy. After a few minutes, she pitches the idea of an article on her school's upcoming play, Romeo and Jules, and he becomes interested. In the auditorium, she talks with Eli as Asher comes in to make Clare get coffee. By the time she returns, he is done interviewing Eli and leaves, causing her to be upset that the story won't be correct with all the groundbreaking details and Eli tells her to ask Asher for permission to take over the story. She chases Asher to his car and he agrees to let her type and email it to him, with a time limit of a few hours. At her house, she types while Eli waits and sends the article on time. At her first sign of a mistake, she runs out to the office where Asher is correcting it. She begins to cry saying that she failed him and he asks if she'd like to stay with him and fix it. When they finish, he puts his arm around her and kisses her, causing her to run out, shocked. In Waterfalls (2), Clare reveals Asher's actions to Alli. Alli tells her she should tell Ms. Oh but Clare says that she will get an explanation from Asher. At the office, after Clare drops off a paper to Asher, she begins walking out but shuts the door and asks why her article wasn't published. He first apologizes about the other night saying that he is going through a rough divorce and she talks about her parents' divorce saying that they are all happier now. He says that she reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger and begins to caress her face. She tries to pull away but he locks the door and she struggles to get out. Before pulling out, he grabs her and threatens that if she wants to keep her job, she'll keep quiet before driving away. At school, she tells Alli what happened and says she'll get even with Asher. She speaks with Asher's boss, telling her everything and his boss says that her obsession with him has gone too far. She says that she knows all about the tweets and that they must let her go, and that someone will escort her to clear out her desk. Before leaving, she confronts Asher in front of everyone at the office, saying that he ruined everything and that woman should stay away from him. When a guard tries to pull her away she pulls away and leaves. Maya Matlin In Barely Breathing, Maya is pactricing with her cello in the music room when Neil Martin watches her before joining her. He says she is very good at it. Noticing her expression, he asks if people are still giving her a hard time about her video and says that if she needs him to "kick anybody's ass" then he has her back. Maya looks at him and smiles before putting her cello away. The guy checks out her butt before commenting "what a sweet back it is" before coming up and groping her. Maya immediately shoves him away, warning him to get off of her. However, he says that he's seen the photos of her and knows that she wants it and begins forcing himself onto her while Maya attempts to push him away. Miles, coming in at that moment, yanks him off of her and punches him in the face before literally throwing him out of the room. Maya, who is in shock, asks him if his hand is okay and Miles says that it isn't, but that it was worth it. Sexual Abuse Jane Vaughn In Jane Says (1), despite Jane’s efforts, Jane’s mom believes Lucas could benefit from some father/son time. However, she doesn’t want her father in her life. Jane's friends and family don’t understand why she hates him. Truthfully, neither does Jane. Jane admits to herself that her issues with her dad go deeper than the divorce when she begins to have repressed memories of her father sexually abusing her. Jane then realizes her father used to sexually abuse her as a child and the only reason she forgot was because she repressed the memory. Debatable Drew Torres In''' Come As You Are (1), A drunk Drew agrees to meet Katie up in his room, the two have a peaceful talk, though Katie does not know that Drew was drunk. Katie moves closer to Drew, and the two end up having sex. After she is done, Drew announces to the party that he did it, before he blacks out. Revived shortly after, he begins to party and dance around for finally losing his virginity. Holly J. Sinclair In '''Love Lockdown (1), Declan and Fiona are back from New York. Declan tells Holly J.that he loves her and wants her back. Holly J. tells Declan that she’s happy with Sav and doesn’t want to be back together with Declan. Declan tells Fiona that his plan didn’t work. All of a sudden Fiona goes from sober to drunk in one sip. Holly J. stays to help take care of a drunk Fiona, giving Declan a chance to make his move. Later after putting Fiona back to sleep, Declan goes on kissing Holly J.'s neck, but Holly J. seems to be denying him. Declan ignores her "No" and "We shouldn't be doing this" and continues kissing her. Maya Matlin In YesMeansYes, Zig and Maya are doing home work at Maya's house. Zig and Maya start making out. Zig forces himself onto Maya. Zig starts to kiss her neck.Maya seems unconformable and tells him to stop and tries to push him away. Maya then elbows Zig in the face. Grope Winston Chu Offscreen, Winston was groped by Gran Yates. Statutory Rape Tristan Milligan In Hypnotize, Tristan is seen auditioning for the fashion show and Mr. Yates comes in and compliments him on his performance. After class Tristan asks Mr. Yates if he could help him with writing banter for the fashion show. Mr. Yates replies that he has to be home to receive a package, so he invites Tristan to his apartment. Tristan arrives at Mr. Yates' apartment, and after short conversation he kisses Mr. Yates. Mr. Yates gets on top of Tristan and begins to undo Tristan's pants buckle, but Tristan stopped him and left because he got nervous. In school, Tristan goes up to Mr. Yates and apologize for the events that occurred the night before. Mr. Yates says that it doesn't matter and the events need to stay between him and Tristan. Tristan agrees to keep it between just the two of them. Mr. Yates calls him immature due to running away and leaving after the kiss. Tristan later goes back to Mr. Yates' apartment and says he is mature enough and is ready to have sex. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 2 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 1 Category:Conflicts